In the art of jewelry rings consisting of multiple parts are known in various forms.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,338,973 discloses a plurality of connected links that may be assembled to a unit ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,158 discloses a set of wrap rings interconnected by pivoting assembly. The assembly provides a plurality of rings that can be connected together with a pivoting pin through holes or bearings in the rings.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,269,973 discloses a multi-stone circular ring with U-shaped seats for stones, where each U-shaped seat supports a separate stone.
US application 2007/0186584 provides pairs of rings that match together through a raised pattern on the edge of the rings. The matching is individual and only two specific rings match together.
Thus the previous art provides rings that may be connected together with pivoting pins, specially cut edges or connecting links. None of the known art provides a multi-piece jewelry that would allow the user to make different designs of rings and bracelets with few elements.